Je n'ai pas mourir pour vous, Ginevra
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Tom tinha um prazer sádico em vê-la sofrendo, em vê-la chorando. E ele ria nos ouvidos dela, com uma risada pura e cristalina, mas havia uma entonação que a machucava. Tom não se importava com o sofrimento mudo dela, porque era tudo um jogo pra ele. /TG


Disclaimer: Harry Potter e personagens não me pertecem e sim à J.K. Rowling e afiliados. Fanfiction escrita por pura diversão - e sadismo -, de fã para fã, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Plágio é crime, mostre-se superior a isso.

**Je n'ai pas mourir pour vous, Ginevra.**  
>Betada por <strong>SuriMalfoy, luz de mi vidin 3<strong>

Para Vinícius, que viu os primeiros esboços da fanfic e me instigou a continuá-la. (L)

_How can I decide what's right?_  
><em>When you're clouding up my mind<em>  
><em>Can't win your losing fight all the time<em>  
>Decode, Paramore<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ginevra...<em>

Ginny estacou. Reconhecia aquela voz; como não reconheceria? A voz que a atormentou durante anos desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts; a voz cujo dono fora responsável pela sua quase destruição, se não fosse por Harry. A voz cujo riso ainda ecoa em sua mente, sempre que se deita para dormir. A voz cujo timbre ainda a faz tremer, não importando suas reações ou sensações.

Tudo nele a fazia ter medo. Os olhos escuros que mais pareciam túneis sem fim e Ginny não conseguia fugir deles; pareciam inquirir a verdade dela, e ela não conseguia negar-lhe nada. Os cabelos negros que pareciam ser tão sedosos, Ginny sempre quis _tanto_ sentir a maciez daqueles cabelos, mas Tom sempre se esquivava. Ela se sentiu desiludida, mas sabia que tudo era uma ilusão. Tom não existia - ou assim ela gostava de pensar -, não havia motivos para se decepcionar. Não havia motivos para pensar que tudo que ele disse seria verdade, porque o próprio Tom era uma grande mentira.

Assim como a voz dele, agora, chamando-a. E por que ela ainda se arrepiava ao ouvi-la?

_Você ainda pode me ouvir, Ginevra?_

É claro que podia, mas isso não significava que o _queria_. Não depois de tudo que passou para esquecer sua obsessão por Tom, depois de todo o trabalho que teve para esquecer-se dos sonhos que tinha com ele, mesmo depois de seu primeiro ano. Tinha que seguir sua vida e não se prender a medos infantis, porque Tom Marvolo Riddle estava _morto_, e ela viu quando Harry o matou.

E, por mais que Ginny tentasse reprimir esse lado, sabia que havia uma pontinha de esperança nela que esperava que Lord Voldemort vencesse - porque você prometeu que voltaria, Tom, e você voltou, mas não como ela esperava - não pra ela, e sim para _ele_. Voldemort voltou porque queria derrotá-lo, não porque a entendia e compreendia a necessidade que ela tinha dele. Porque Tom nunca entendeu isso.

Encostou-se à parede, esperançosa de que fosse apenas uma ilusão. Fechou os olhos, tentando manter a respiração compassada; ledo engano: mal fechara os olhos e a imagem de Tom viera em sua mente, tão belo quanto nunca esteve, os olhos negros brilhando de excitação, e um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. Ginny sentiu-se como uma garotinha de onze anos novamente, suas pernas tremiam ao vê-lo. _"Não tema,"_ ele disse, _"eu não vou te fazer mal."_ _Não mais do que já fez_, pensou Ginny.

A Weasley - agora Potter - tentava lembrar-se do rosto de seu marido, mas os olhos verdes de Harry sempre se tornavam negros, sombrios e ameaçadores, e os cabelos revoltos alinhavam-se rapidamente, formando o penteado do Riddle. O sorriso bondoso de Harry distorcia-se em seu rosto, formando o tão conhecido sorriso sádico de Tom. Meneou a cabeça, afastando-se da parede do vestiário.

Abriu os olhos; não estava na câmara secreta, Tom não estava lá - porque Tom está _morto_ - e estava sozinha no vestiário das Harpias de Holyhead. Suspirou, sentando-se no banco. Desde o fim da guerra, Ginny jogava quadribol pelas Harpias, na posição de artilheira. Era um sonho se realizando, e tudo ficou ainda mais perfeito quando se casou com Harry. Bem, tudo seria ainda _mais_ perfeito se ela não visse vislumbres do Riddle nas arquibancadas, se não ouvisse o riso dele a cada gol que fazia.

E tudo isso estava deixando-a louca.

_Lembra-se do que passamos juntos, Ginevra Weasley? De como você me ajudou?_

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos, afastando-os do rosto. _Saia da minha mente, Tom, me deixe em paz!_, ela pedia, mesmo que soubesse que ele não iria atender. Ginevra era seu passatempo favorito, mesmo depois de morto. Suspirou; tinha que manter a calma, não poderia deixar Tom subir tanto à sua mente, mesmo que tudo em si clamasse pelo Riddle.

Ginny se lembrava, sim, de tudo que fez por Tom. Controlou uma cobra gigantesca e mortífera, porque ele disse que era bom para todos se exterminassem os nascidos trouxas, mesmo quando sua melhor amiga era nascida-trouxa; escreveu ameaças com sangue nas paredes, porque Tom disse que seria bom alertá-los, para que fugissem, como a escória que eram. Tom a enfeitiçou e a fez se apaixonar por ele, porque assim seria mais fácil de manipulá-la. Uma garota apaixonada é uma garota sem senso do perigo.

E Ginny apaixonou-se; apaixonou-se pelo garoto compreensivo, gentil e belo que via nas memórias de Tom, apaixonou-se pelas palavras de consolo de Tom sempre que olhava para Harry Potter e sentia seu peito se apertar na paixãozinha de criança. E Tom era tão diferente de Harry, Tom não a faria sofrer como Harry fazia, porque Tom gostava dela, e Harry não. Harry a via como uma irmãzinha mais nova, e Tom a via como uma amiga a quem contaria todos seus segredos. E Ginny gostou da segunda opção, e deixou-se levar por Tom Riddle.

Qual fora seu pior erro em tudo isso?

_Nós podíamos ter sido grandes, Ginevra. Eu a faria minha rainha, mas você me traiu, não foi?_

Tom era um mentiroso nato, e Ginevra sabia bem disso. Tom disse diversas vezes o quanto gostava de Ginny, quando a menina dizia adorá-lo, mas suas palavras sempre foram vagas, quase como se tratasse o assunto com muita levianidade. Ginny sempre soube disso, sempre soube que Tom poderia machucá-la se quisesse, mas preferia acreditar que ele não queria. Tom estava ajudando-a com Harry e Ginny ajudava-o com seus objetivos, em troca, mesmo que não soubesse. Tom era bom, apesar de tudo, havia um vestígio de bondade no Riddle e Ginny conseguia enxergá-lo.

Ginny passou as mãos no rosto, e sentiu seus olhos úmidos. Era esse o efeito que Tom tinha em sim, a fazia sentir-se fraca e muda, e tinha que aguentar suas provocações em silêncio, porque as palavras fugiam-lhe toda vez que tentava confrontá-lo. Não se importou se suas companheiras de time poderiam adentrar o vestiário, apenas deixou-se cair no banco onde estava sentada e sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto.

_Não chore, Ginevra. Você era mais forte antes._

E Ginny chorou ainda mais, porque aquele não era o Tom que ela conhecia. Ele estava tentando seduzi-la novamente, porque assim poderia induzi-la a fazer mais coisas das quais ela, com certeza, se arrependeria. E o que a desesperava é que Tom conseguiria, se quisesse, mas ele estava apenas brincando. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz dele em sua mente e com certeza não seria a última.

Tom tinha um prazer sádico em vê-la sofrendo, em vê-la chorando. Não era um choro desesperado, era tão silencioso que nem mesmo os soluços da moça eram ouvidos. E ele ria nos ouvidos dela, com uma risada pura e cristalina, mas havia uma entonação que a machucava. Tom não se importava com o sofrimento mudo dela, tampouco com sua quase loucura - porque ouvir vozes não é considerado, nem de longe, normal -, porque tudo era um grande jogo para ele. E nenhum jogo pode ser interrompido até total prazer de seus espectadores.

Por fim, Ginny parou de chorar, mas ainda estava encolhida no banco. O vestiário estava anormalmente calmo, e ela agradeceu por ele ter parado. Limpou as lágrimas que ainda estavam se formando em seus olhos, e olhou o nada. Suas companheiras de time estavam entrando agora, aos risos e tropeços, e olharam Ginevra. A Potter empertigou-se, sorrindo para as colegas de time, que sorriram de volta, sem perceber o real estado da ruiva.

Suas bochechas coradas e os olhos vermelhos, mesmo que evidentes, não foram percebidos porque Ginny preferiu esconder-se atrás de seus cabelos e procurar sua vassoura. Era o último jogo da temporada e as Harpias estavam com o campeonato nas mãos, e agora que jogariam o último jogo contra o Chudley Cannons, Ginny quase riu. Seu irmão a mataria por jogar contra seu time do coração, mas eram ossos do ofício. Riu, abafado, ao pensar em Ron matando. _Não precisa de tanto, irmão,_ Ginny pensou, _eu me encarrego disso._

_Eu não morri, Ginevra. Não pra você. E, enquanto você viver, eu vou viver. Porque eu estou dentro de você._

_Então você não vai viver por muito tempo, Tom._, Ginny pensou, com um sorriso estranho. Suas companheiras de time alçaram voo, e ela foi logo atrás, agarrando a goles. Voou pelo campo, sentindo a adrenalina passando por seu corpo, os gritos dos torcedores e os vultos que deviam ser os jogadores do time oposto. Tom ainda sussurrava em seu ouvido, mas ela não queria mais afastá-lo. Não agora, não nos últimos momentos.

Havia uma parte de Ginny que não queria Tom morto. Havia uma parte de Ginny que desejava a vitória de Tom Riddle, de que ele tivesse matado Harry e feito dela sua rainha. Ela não se importaria com os olhares que receberia, as possíveis maldições, nem mesmo com o rosto ofídico de Tom - do seu Tom - porque ainda era o mesmo garoto por quem se apaixonara.

Havia uma parte de Ginny que ainda amava Tom.

_Eu não te amo, Ginevra Weasley. Você sabe disso._

Sim, ela sabia, e havia qualquer coisa de divertido em continuar amando-o. Tom era incapaz de amar alguém, porque fora fruto de uma relação baseada em poções de amor, mas era divertido esperar que Tom dissesse que a amava, que gostava dela, ao menos, de forma sincera. Era quase divertido torturar-se assim. Tom a ensinou a ser masoquista.

Fez o último gol da partida assim que o apito soou, avisando que o apanhador do Chudley Cannons apanhara o pomo. Riu, sarcástica, pensando que nem nos seus últimos instantes poderia partir com uma vitória. Porque Ginny, assim que cruzou seu destino com o de Tom Marvolo Riddle, selou seu destino: estava fadada a nunca ganhar, porque Tom nunca perdia.

Impulsou sua vassoura para que subisse o mais alto possível. A juíza estava chamando-a de volta, porque todos deveriam descer já que o jogo havia terminado. Porém, Ginny ignorou-a, e continuou a subir cada vez mais. Tom estava sussurrando ordens para que ela descesse, mas Ginny preferiu ignorá-lo uma vez na vida.

_Eu nunca vou morrer, Ginevra Weasley. **Nunca.**_

_Isso é o que veremos, mon amour._ Ginny pensou, debochando. Parou, no ponto mais alto permitido - logo os trouxas poderiam vê-la e ela não queria quebrar o sigilo da magia. Tom quase fez isso - e olhou em volta. Engoliu em seco, respirando fundo. Chegara até aqui, poderia levar até o final, não é? Tom estava nervoso, sussurrando cada vez mais rápido ordens em seu ouvido, mas, pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela riu. Riu livremente, quase histérica, pelo destino que a aguardava.

Tom não podia viver.

E, se ele vivia em Ginny, Ginevra também não.

E soltando as mãos da vassoura, Ginevra caiu. O vento cortava seu rosto, devido à velocidade que descia, e seus cabelos confundiam-se com seu rosto. Tom estava gritando, porque ele também estava morrendo, mas Ginny não quis ouvi-lo. Não agora. Continuou a rir enquanto caía, e viu vários bruxos levantarem a varinha para aparar sua queda. Mais rápida que eles, Ginny levantou sua varinha, impedindo que fizessem algo e depois a soltou. Não precisaria mais dela.

O fim veio tão rápido que Ginny mal teve tempo para se arrepender. Pensou em Harry e em como ele ficaria arrasado, mas sabia que estava fazendo bem. Harry quase morreu para impedir que Tom vivesse, Ginny tinha que fazer o sacrifício do marido valer a pena. E, quase chegando ao solo, Ginny pensou em Tom. Pensou nos olhos negros, nos cabelos sedosos e nos sorrisos repletos de mentira. E sorriu.

Talvez a Ginny que amava Tom fosse maior que a Ginny que amava Harry. Talvez a Ginny de Tom estivesse tomando o controle, cada vez mais rápido, fazendo-a tomar decisões precipitadas. Entretanto, não poderia parar para pensar nisso, porque logo sentiu seu corpo chocar-se contra o solo e seus ossos se espatifaram. O sangue jorrou de seu corpo e ela não sentiu mais nada.

Ginny estava em paz.

_Nós estamos mortos, Ginevra._


End file.
